


Never Again

by MerlinSpecter



Series: The Soulmates of F1 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Acceptance, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rejection, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'Go away! I don’t want you!' he yelled. 'I don’t want you…' he repeated, tears streaming down his face now, mixing with the rain that still steadily fell on him. Mark’s face was scrunched up in worry, the Aussie shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around Seb, who was still shivering violently."Or, the one where Seb and Mark find out their Soulmates and both instantly reject the bond, that is, until the rejection starts to hurt Sebastian more than either ever meant to.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Second part for the soulmate AU, enjoy :)

Sebastian was pretty sure it was all a mistake. There was no way Mark was his soulmate, he just couldn’t be. Mark hated him, and Seb himself didn’t particularly like the Aussie either. But the marking hadn’t lied, the swirl that ran low over Sebastian’s back was identical to the the mark that ran over Mark’s shoulder blade. 

Mark had decided they had to talk about this and had pulled Sebastian in direction of his motorhome, the grip on his wrist probably a little bit tighter than necessary. Inside the room, Mark slammed him against the wall.

“Do you think this is funny? How did you know what my mark looked like? How did you copy it?” the Aussie hissed.

“Copy it? Why the hell would I?” Sebastian yelled in return, wrestling his teammate away from him, digging his nails deep into Mark’s arms on purpose. Mark glared at him, pushing Sebastian around and lifting the German’s shirt up to reveal his back. Seb cursed him in all the languages he knew, but when Mark’s fingers pressed against the mark, he fell quiet, goosebumps breaking out on the sensitive skin of his back. 

For a moment, Mark relaxed as well, his fingers moving over the swirled lines almost tenderly. Then he moved away from Sebastian with a sharp intake of breath.

“I don’t want you.” he said, the anger in his voice not so convincing anymore. Sebastian glared at him as he turned around, straightening his shirt.

“I don’t want you either, you stupid, insensitive…..” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Mark frowned.

“Good, that’s settled then.” he said, before pushing past Seb, opening the door and looking at Seb expectantly. Sebastian didn’t move, his whole body screaming at him not to go, that this would mean they would throw away their bond. He took a shaky breath.

“Yes, it’s settled.” he answered, feeling a sudden burst of pain in his chest. Mark didn’t seem to be bothered by the same problem. He willed the pain down as much as he could and with a last glance at Mark, Sebastian walked away.

~~  
Sebastian was struggling. Saying no to the bond with Mark had meant going through the pains of rejecting it, which left Sebastian unable to sleep at night and unable to eat something without throwing up. He had heard of stories of people rejecting bonds, but instead of the day of pain it normally caused, Sebastian had been going to it for the last two weeks. He was glad it was summer break, meaning he could hide away in a tiny apartment close to the factory, where no one would bother him, but it did mean he had to go through it all on his own. He knew he had to be at the factory tomorrow, but he wasn’t sure he would make it, he was barely strong enough to walk from his living room to his bedroom. 

Still, the next day he put on a brave face and went anyways, knowing he couldn’t say no to team duties. What Sebastian had somehow stupidly failed to realise was that Mark was going to be there too. He hoped Mark would look as bad as he felt, that maybe there was a chance this wouldn’t have to end this way, that they could have the bond afterall. Mark didn’t look at all as sick as Seb, no dark circles under his eyes or sickly pale skin, no, Mark looked healthy and happy. 

Seeing Mark like that made something snap inside of Sebastian, the pain getting worse till the point where Sebastian couldn’t focus on the meeting anymore. Stumbling up from his chair, he ignored all the looks he got, rushing out of the room as fast as he could, needing to get away from Mark. 

Mark had seen how bad Seb had looked, but had in no way thought it was because of the rejection of the bond. Still, he felt worried as Seb suddenly stumbled out of the room, clutching at his chest. A small shock of pain went through Mark’s shoulder, through the mark on there. He hissed in surprise, making Christian turn to him.

“Okay everyone out, I need to speak to Mark alone.” Christian urgently snapped out, the team immediately scrambling out of the room. “Mark, what’s going on? What happened with Seb?” 

“How would I know.” Mark said with a frown.

“He’s your soulmate, isn’t he? And you rejected the bond.” Christian said. Mark was surprised his boss had caught on so quickly but then shrugged.

“We both rejected it, I don’t see why Seb has to overreact like this.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Because he doesn’t want to reject it! And neither do you, you’re just so caught up in forcing yourself to hate him that you haven’t realised!” Christian snapped. Mark opened his mouth to answer, but the door suddenly opened.

“Sebastian is gone, we can’t find him anywhere.” Christian cursed and Mark felt a sudden rush of panic. He got up, giving Christian a wide eyed look.

“We need to find him.”

~~  
Sebastian stumbled his way out of the factory, towards were he thought his car was. He realised he had forgotten his coat, and the biting wind and rain wasn’t doing him any good. He was shivering violently, but refused to go back. He simply didn’t want to run into Mark again. He stopped at his car and fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, before realising he had left those in his coat. He fell to his knees with a sob. He just wanted to go home, curl up in his bed until the pain went away.

“Sebastian!” someone called out behind him. Seb curled into a ball, hoping he wouldn’t be found. He cried silently, his head resting on his knees. He just wanted it all to go away. 

“Seb…” someone choked out and Sebastian suddenly felt a pair of hands move over his hand and shoulder. He realised immediately who it was.

“Go away! I don’t want you!” he yelled. “I don’t want you…” he repeated, tears streaming down his face now, mixing with the rain that still steadily fell on him. Mark’s face was scrunched up in worry, the Aussie shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around Seb, who was still shivering violently. Sebastian struggled, trying to push the coat away, but he was too weak. Mark knelt down at his side, pulling Seb into his arms to protect him from the wind and rain. Again Sebastian struggled, but Mark was warm and having him near soothed the pain. 

“I don’t want you.” Sebastian repeated over and over again, but he wasn’t even convincing himself. Someone was crying, sobs sobs shaking the both of them, and Seb realised it wasn’t him. Mark clutched onto him almost desperately, his face buried in Sebastian’s hair.

“I’m so sorry.” Mark choked out as Sebastian fell quiet. “I should have never, I don’t… god Seb I don’t want to break the bond.” Mark managed to say. Seb pushed him away.

“Don’t joke about this.” he whispered. Mark frantically shook his head.

“I’m not. I want to be bonded with you.” he spoke honestly, hesitantly reaching out to cup Seb’s cheek. Seb’s bottom lip trembled as he leaned into the touch. 

“Don’t cry anymore, please…” Mark whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over Seb’s. Sebastian kissed back, gasping into the kiss as Mark pulled him closer. The pain that he had felt for the last weeks was finally easing away as Mark cradled his closer.

“I’m so sorry…” Mark whispered against his lips before pulling away. Sebastian pressed closer to him, nuzzling the side of Mark’s neck. 

“I’m sorry too.” he whispered, closing his eyes in relief as the pain finally left completely. Mark moved, startling Seb by getting up and lifting the German up in his arms. Sebastian made a soft nose in disagreement. 

“We need to get you inside.” Mark said, smiling slightly as Sebastian instinctively pressed close, hiding his face in Mark’s neck. 

Mark carried Sebastian inside and into one of the small empty offices. Christian had noticed them and followed after them with some towels and dry team clothing, but besides that, he left them alone. Mark helped Sebastian to get changed, the German too tired to do much himself. Mark couldn’t resist pressing kisses to Sebastian’s soft skin when he peeled the other man’s shirt off. Sebastian hummed contently at that, his eyes fluttering closed again.

Once both changed and warm again, Mark guided Sebastian to the small sofa, allowing the younger man to curl up against his side, Sebastian’s legs slung over his lap. Mark held him close, sighing at the relief the acceptance of the bond had brought. Sebastian tilted his head up, pressing his lips against Mark’s again.

“Just… Let’s not do that again.” Seb said, shuddering slightly when he remembered the pain.

“Never again.” Mark agreed.


End file.
